Fragmentum Memoria - SAO AU
by XenonYor
Summary: SAO AU :: Fragmentum-fragment :: Memoria-memory :: A young man that goes by the name Shinigami must bring down his former allies, while uniting with his former foes. He must also get a young girl, Sinon, out of this deathgame no matter what. A tale of vengeance and a friendship that withstood the test of time, no matter how far they were apart.
1. Prologue

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 0: Prologue

Date: November 7, 2022

Seikyo looked at his watch.

It says that it is 4:30 PM.

 _Time to play SAO. I have waited all my life to get my hands on this tech._

He puts on the NerveGear and lays down in his bed. He wonders how it was going to feel.

Was it going to be like the real thing? Would it be close? Or was it going to be a fraud?

 _This better not be a flop, or else I'm going to be pissed._

He closes his eyes.

"Link Start!"

Suddenly his vision was assaulted by multiple beams of multicolored light.

 _Talk about an LSD trip._

"Username?"

 _Shinigami_

"Language?"

 _Japanese_

"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

 _Cue in loud exciting intro theme._

He opens his eyes, and looks down on his virtual hands.

 _What black magic is this? It feels real, a little too real. Guess I got my money's worth. I wonder what's in my inventory._

He swipes down his right hand to view the menu, selecting his inventory.

 _Let's see. A common longsword, common chestplate, and what's this? Another sword. It says it's a rapier. Are you not you supposed to only get one weapon? I wonder how I got this. Better keep it in here so my friends don't get jealous._

He then proceeds to equip his longsword. It astonishes him as the sword in its sheath materializes on his back from thin air.

 _Speaking of friends, where the hell are they? Better log-out and contact them IRL. I swear sometimes I wonder how they became my friends in the first place. Always late when I organize a meeting, whether it be in-game or IRL._

He again swipes down his hand to summon the menu.

 _Wait, where is the log-out button?_


	2. Cloak and Sword

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 1: Cloak and Sword

Date: December 28, 2024

 _"As the system does not prohibit this, doing so is ok."_

 _These were PoH's words. The tenet of his creed. The principle I used to live by._

 _I was a young man back then, and the SAO incident has been going on for about more than two years. Little did I know about what I was doing, nor its consequences._

 _And I certainly did not know what my future was, nor what I would endure._

 _Know that a man can only remember so much, and that these thoughts are fragmented remnants of a past from darker times._

"So XaXa, why are we killing this person again? I mean I've done this before, its just that I'm still not so sure about what happens to a person when we kill them," I asked.

"Are you questioning PoH's words? I even wonder why you have that handle, Shinigami. You are so weak. And the only reason you killed that guy the other day was to defend yourself. When will you actually kill for fun?" replied XaXa.

"No, I'm not questioning him, its just that I'm wondering is all. As for that last bit, I'll try to. I mean, I enjoyed PK-ing in the past in non-VR MMOs, its just that it feels different here. It feels real, too real."

"You know what? Enough of your nonsense, and get into position. You know the drill. You throw your paralysis dart on him, and I finish him off."

Me in XaXa were laying low behind a bush. Our target was getting close.

His handle was Donner, German for thunder as I've heard. He was one of the high-ranking officers of the K.o.B., and that makes him a high priority target. He was a large man, easily over six feet, and his main weapon was an axe and shield combo. He was also wearing body armor, so I have to hit him in the neck.

To this day I wonder why he chose to walk out alone during the night out in these woods. Whatever his reason, he was going to be XaXa's next victim.

"On my mark," XaXa whispered, a couple seconds of silence passing by. "MARK!"

As quickly as the command exited his mouth, I rose up and threw the dart onto Donner's neck. Then XaXa, just as quickly, dashed the ten or so meters between him and the target and thrust his estoc into Donner's stomach.

"You seem to be surprised, officer Donner," XaXa said with a smirk, watching his foe's HP gradually decline.

Then the unexpected happened. It happened all too quickly.

Donner pulled the estoc from his torso and shoved it away along with XaXa, and began to pull the dart from his neck. XaXa fell to the ground along with his weapon, dazed by the sudden counter.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy? We were ready for you this time, red-player. And don't even think about chucking another paralysis dart, because we drank a potion for resistance against it," Donner said, as two more K.o.B members appeared behind him. "Now die scum!"

As his axe dropped down towards XaXa's head, I immediately put out my longsword right above XaXa's forehead to block that axe.

"If you thought I was just going to let you kill one of my friends, then you are wrong," I said as I swung my longsword upwards to try and throw him off balance.

"Sir, he's using a Nox Atrox, one of the best longswords in-game!" said one of the panicked K.o.B. members as their leader fell back.

"That's not all," I said as I proceeded to equip my secondary weapon, "I also have an Eclat' Lumineux, a rare rapier, to go along with my already powerful longsword."

XaXa stared in disbelief. "You had this much power? And dual-wielding? As far as I know only the black-swordsman has that skill," XaXa said.

"It isn't dual-wielding. It's skill connect. I alternate between my left and right hand when striking, unlike dual-wielding where no alternating is required. This is better, as you can have a combo of two swordskills. What do I use? Cloud Burn for my right-hand longsword, and Bolt Shock for my left-hand rapier. Still wanna fight?" I asked in a psychopathic way.

"I'm still surprised by all this, Shinigami," XaXa said.

"He's bluffing men, he can't possibly-"

Donner was cut short as I cut his mid-section in half with my longsword setting him on fire, while I followed it with thrusting my rapier through his skull, causing his already dead body to shake due to the electric current. Mere seconds later his body disintegrated into colorful fragments, before the fragments themselves disappeared too.

"I'll ask again, still wanna fight?" I asked the two remaining henchmen.

"Fuck this shit I'm out of here," yelled one of the two guards as they both ran back towards from where they came.

I helped XaXa get up.

"As weak and pathetic as you are, I guess the boss had his reasons for picking you to be my partner," said XaXa.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said. I look at the axe lying on the ground. "You know, as there is no way to prove that people don't die when I kill them here, there is also no way to prove that they do. I guess I could get used to this."

"I guess you are finally starting to understand the reason our guild exists," said XaXa, "but only time will prove that."

"I guess so," I replied, still staring at the axe on the ground.

 _Only time will tell._

 _That much was true._

 _It was the only truth that I ever learned from Laughing Coffin._


	3. At the Last Minute

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 2: At the Last Minute

Date: November 27, 2023

 _Sometimes, while we are caught up in our own mess, we must make the time to help others sort out theirs._

 _I once realized this a little late, but not too late._

 _What if I had waited just a minute longer, what would have been different? What more would there be to the burdens I carried?_

The woods are so quiet at night. So peaceful, yet so menacing at times.

The silence could either make you or break you, for it is so deafening, that it depends on whether you are looking for it or not.

 _"Shinigami, I know you're a solo player, but can't you help us grind just this once?" Viron asked. "Its like you are a different person now."_

 _I slammed my cup down. "Thing is, Viron, it doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is absolutely stupid. Hunting at night? Are you crazy? Why don't you wait 'till morning? Maybe I'd go with you then. But if you're so intent on getting your guild killed due to your impatience, then I won't let myself fall victim," I said, staring at him with utter disbelief. "And what about the rest of you?"_

 _The others started to get behind their leader._

 _"Sorry pal, but our resolve is stronger than anyone elses," said Beck, one of the six others behind Viron._

 _"What about you, Sinon?" I asked the young girl. She seemed nervous, unable to reply. "What about you?" I asked again, my eyes starting to tear up._

 _She raised her head high, looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Shinigami, but I have to get stronger. We all do," she replied, determination in her eyes._

 _"Don't worry Shinigami, we'll be back before midnight," Viron said with a smirk._

 _"You better not get anyone killed," I said, "because if you do, I will kill you myself. And if YOU get killed, I'll kick your ass in hell for not listening to me."_

 _I then turned towards the girl. "If you are as brave as you sound, then I trust you will make it back along with these bozos," I said to Sinon._

 _"I will," she said. She then wrapped her hands around me in a warm embrace. "Wait for me."_

 _"I'll hold you up to that," I said, smiling._

 _"Don't worry," she replied, and with that they were off to the woods._

"God damn you Viron, I swear if anyone got killed, I'll be pissed," I said angrily.

In the distance, I finally started to hear the sound of metal striking flesh.

"Form shield wall!" someone yelled.

 _Is that Viron? Nah. Probably just K.o.B. members._

"We've already lost three people! We should retreat!" someone else yelled.

 _Beck?What?_

"Sinon, take out its eye with your long rifle," the initial person yelled.

 _Did I just hear that name?_

"I'm still reloading, the flintlock is jammed!" _she_ yelled back.

 _Viron what the hell!_

I started dashing towards them. Based on how loud they were, they couldn't be more than thirty meters from where I first heard them from.

As I arrived I was just in time to witness the demise of two others, one of them being Beck. I then turned towards the giant monster.

A boss Knight, it stood easily around 15 feet tall, and wielded a sword just as long. Not to mention its thick armor.

"You bastard!" I yelled, running towards it, but my effort was in vain as it slammed me away with its left hand.

I flew, hitting my back against a tree, the impact so high it took away half my health.

Dazed, I watched Viron desperately trying to keep his sword in place while blocking the Knight's.

"Shinigami, I'm sorry, I was a fool to think we would succeed," he said, still struggling with the boss Knight's strength.

"You bastard, the others are dead," referring to both his guild, AND our old team. "Do you think anyone of them would be happy about your death?" I yelled, still struggling to get up.

"But you wouldn't be happy if _she_ died," he calmly replied, referring to Sinon. The little girl looked up at him.

I finally got up and ran towards Sinon, Viron going toe-to-toe with the Knight. I grabbed her and picked her up in my arms. I noticed why she was sitting idly behind Viron during the exchange. Her left leg was severed, therefore rendering her unable to move. I settled her down beneath a tree.

"I'm useless," she said, sadness in her eyes.

"Not true," I replied. I went into my inventory and got the spare rifle I kept for her. "Here," I said, giving it to her along with seven more bullets. "Stay here and cover me while I help Viron."

"But I can't, it was my fault the other's died," she said, looking down.

I put my hands on her shoulder. "Look at me," I said. She looks up. "It wasn't your fault, it was the rifle that jammed. Now this rifle won't be jamming anytime soon. You will succeed," I said, "believe in yourself."

I then heard the wicked sound of metal striking flesh. I turned around and saw Viron flying in the air, a huge gash on his chest. He landed on the ground, facing the sky.

"Viron!" I yelled, dashing towards him, summoning my rapier, preparing to strike.

"Sorry, Shinigami, it is my time now," he said, as the Knight's sword fell upon him. "Keep her safe."

Then the sound of metal striking flesh.

That's when I realized how truly harsh this world was.

Death all around me. I will not let myself add to _that_ number. And I won't let _her_ either.

I snapped. I summoned my swordskills. My longsword started to glow.

It was only ten feet between me and the Knight. It stood still. Then suddenly it spoke.

"It was resolve that got these fools killed, and yet it is resolve you show," said the Knight in a low voice, a metallic sound present as his head was covered by a helmet.

"I don't give a damn, all I care about is that you die!"

"Then you shall suffer the same fate."

I charged. He swung. I blocked. All under a second.

I swung my swords, alternating between each hand.

 _Right, right, left, left. 1, 2, 3, 4._

He blocked all my strikes. "I'm afraid you are too slow, swordsman," the Knight said, parrying my attacks with ease.

 _Right, right, left, left. 17, 18, 19, 20. Faster, goddammit!_

"Do you really think you will succeed!?" he said, still keeping up with my strikes.

 _Right, left, left, right. 50, 51, 52, 53. ONE MORE!_

"DO YOU!?"

 _Right. 54._

The final slice broke his sword in half, as well as his helmet. The pieces fell, revealing his face, a black skull with orange glowing eyes.

"It looks like your final strike failed to kill me, therefore meaning you have failed entirely," he said, starting to laugh menacingly.

BOOM!

I closed my eyes at the sound, and was shocked by the sight that welcomed my eyes when I opened them.

A smoking bullet hole was present on his forehead, his body swaying side to side.

"I underestimated you humans," the Knight said, as he disintegrated into the air.

I looked over to where Sinon was. She was looking at me with a smile, waving at me.

I ran towards to where she was. "You ok?"

She said, "Of course, thanks to you."

I picked her up and put her on my back, but not before putting my swords and her rifles back in my inventory.

It was still dark, but because I had slain the hidden boss, I should be able to run back to town without encountering more enemies.

"So what did you get?" she asked, referring to the boss drop.

"Let's see," I said as I checked the recent messages. "It says I got a new longsword, the Nox Atrox, as well as 200,000 Col."

"Lucky, I only got 20,000 Col," she said, "how am I going to get that rare rifle now?"

"Don't worry, I'll share it with you," I said.

"No way, really?" she asked, happiness apparent in her eyes.

"Well, the only thing I need to buy is a rare rapier that my friend forged. Tested it out the other day. It seemed and felt high-quality. Says all he needs is 50,000 since I'm the one who gathered the materials anyway. Anyways, you can have all the extra money, so that's about 150,000 Col, and once you buy your rifle and still have any leftover, you don't have to give it back to me. Also, my friend is going to be at the weapons fare tomorrow, so we'll go together," I said.

"Aww, thanks, your the best," she said, her gratitude genuine.

"But I need you to do two things for me first," I said with a smirk.

"What is it?" she said, curious as to what I want.

"Get your leg patched up first."

"Ok, I'll go rest."

"And..."

"And what?"

"You have to ask for my permission whenever you're about to go somewhere."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, if you go around doing things I don't know about, you're only going to get yourself killed. Look at what happened tonight. Let me be the judge if something is too risky, so I can come with you if it is."

"You're right," she said, happiness slipping away from her voice.

I stopped in my tracks. "Look, I am going to say it here and now. I WILL get you back to the real world. I won't let your parents suffer as others are suffering now, loosing their children to this virtual world."

She looks down on me. "Thanks. But its still not fair how you are acting like my dad."

"Well, I'm 22 and you're 14. 8 years apart. I think its only fair I have some authority over you, especially if its about your safety. And don't worry, I'm not here to stalk you, but I wish you'll continue being honest with me as you have been," I said.

"You know, I guess you're not so much of a meanie as Viron says you are. I mean I know he was exaggerating, but you do seem cold sometimes."

"I guess I do," I replied. "One more thing." I reached into my pocket, pulling out two health crystals, giving her one and keeping one to myself. "Use it, its an instant health crystal. Kinda weird how I remembered it only now, well-knowing our HP is near zero, and that anything could come out and hit us any moment."

We used our crystals, our HP returning to normal, but it doesn't regenerate her left leg.

"We should get home now, and rest so your leg regenerates."

"Right," she said. She points forward. "Forward, Sir Shinigami!"

"As you wish, Lady Sinon," I said, as I sped through the moonlit woods.

 _That night was many things._

 _It was an awakening, for I have realized the true meaning of this world._

 _It was an end for some, yet it was also a beginning. A beginning of a promise that I have kept. Who knew Viron understood me so much?_


	4. Seperated Again

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 3: Seperated Again

Date: November 28, 2023

 _Happiness. Something we strive for, and when we finally grasp it, it is often short-lived._

 _The world was constantly against me._

 _I get up, yet it strikes me down. But I will still continue no matter what._

That morning, me and Sinon went to the weapons fare, full of anticipation, and money.

"So what's the name of that sword you're getting?" she asked.

"It's called the Eclat' Lumineux, and it was custom-made with the best materials around. Though I can't disclose what kind of materials they were, for fear of try-hards trying to copy me," I replied, full knowing of spies around the area. "So how about you? What are you getting with the 170,000 Col you made, or should I say the 20,000 plus my extra 150,000?"

"You know, as much as I like you, I hate the fact you're always rubbing in things like this," she said, annoyed by my remark.

"Whatever," I said, continuing down the rows of shops set up.

"Anyways, back to your earlier question," Sinon said, "I'm going to get myself the Necro Spear, a rare longrifle. It has an adjustable spyglass with 5x zoom, as well as an attached ram rod. I'd continue down the list of amazing features it has, but I know you'd get bored quickly. To sum it up, it's one hell of a weapon," she said.

"I guess we'll see once we get our weapons," I replied, eager to get going.

That afternoon, after we got our weapons, we went back to the site of last night's incident.

We dug six small graves, and in them we placed each deceased members' weapons and gear. Then, in front of the graves, I placed down a sign I had bought earlier, on which I carved onto:

 _"In memory of the Steel Lancers, whose resolve was stronger than anyone elses, and their leader Viron, who gave them that resolve."_

Then beneath that sign, Sinon placed her two old rifles in a crossed position, while I stuck both my old swords into the ground, my longsword to the right, and my rapier to the left.

"Viron, I hope you find peace. I'm not going after you though, but say hello to the others for me," I said, as I finished placing the roses on their graves.

I looked over to where Sinon was. She was on her knees, crying, praying for them. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I did hear something along the lines of, "Forgive me."

I walked over, and knelt down beside her. "Hey, don't blame yourself kid. I know that where ever they may be, they're proud of you. Carry on their name," I said, patting her shoulder.

She half-heartedly shoved me away. "Don't call me a kid," she said laughing, wiping her tears away. "But thanks, I needed that."

I smiled. "We should get going," I said, "c'mon, let's go."

We were walking back the same path we walked the other night. I made the terrible mistake of letting my guard down.

If I thought the last night changed me, this one was worst. Another end, atleast that's how it seems, but yet another beginning.

I was hit by a paralysis dart, probably infused with a sleep drug as well.

I fell, and my vision faded into black...

 _BOOM!_

 _"Put her down!" a voice commanded._

 _BOOM!_

 _"Man down, officer!"_

 _"You little bitch, come here!"_

 _"You'll never take me alive!" she yelled._

 _"Careful, the boss needs her alive, and that other one over there."_

 _BOOM!_

I slowly open my eyes.

I see Sinon, fighting with all her strength, giving it all she has.

It was all in vain.

I see a man, easily over six feet tall, holding an axe, approach behind her.

 _Sinon, behind you!_

It was too late.

He hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out instantly.

 _You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!_

"Tie her up," said the tall man. I noticed that our attackers weren't any ordinary group. They were the Knights of Blood.

"All done and ready to go sir," said one of the regulars.

"Good," said the tall man.

"Sir!" yelled another regular. "Orange-players on the way. But these guys look like they're about level 50!"

"Then leave this man here, but we're taking the girl," said the tall man. "Move out!"

They left the area, taking her away from me.

My vision fades to black...

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes.

I was in a bed of some sort. Probably in some old log cabin out in the woods. There is a candle on the bedside table, the fire softly glowing, swaying gently back and forth. I feel a warm breeze on my sweaty forehead.

 _Must be an open window. That explains why the fire was moving._

I get up, only to be greeted by the sight of multiple hooded figures in front of me.

"I know you are afraid," spoke one of the three figures, specifically the one in the center. He raised his hand, pointing at me. "But there is a reason we brought you here."

I did not respond.

"I'm PoH," he said. He pointed to his right. "This is Red-Eyed XaXa." He then pointed to his left. "And this is Johny Black."

He then turned his attention back to me. "We are Laughing Coffin, and we are orange-players," he said.

"Then why haven't you threatened me yet?" I asked. I looked around the room, and see my swords rested on a chair. "And why haven't you taken my gear?"

"Now that is a good question," said PoH. "We are orange-players, but in the end of the day, we have our honor. We aren't the savages you commoners claim us to be, not yet, not until someone has done wrong to us."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He replied, "Because we know the pain of losing friends, especially to guilds who are higher up. The Aincrad Liberation Army, the Holy Dragon Alliance, and the Knights of Blood."

 _The Knights of Blood._

He then continued. "I know who you are, Shinigami, and I know what you're capable of. I know that you and I have a common enemy." He paused. "I also know how much that girl means to you."

 _Sinon._

"So join us," he said. "Now I know you are a bit skeptical, well-knowing we are orange-players, and that one day we may become red-players. But atleast stay under our protection while you think. As far as I know, those guys might still be after you. And when you are ready to make your decission, tell me. Should you say no, we will easily let you go, for I have a feeling you are no ordinary commoner. But should you join, the tasks you will complete WILL make you an orange-player, but we won't force you to kill," he said. "Will you join us?"

I thought about this heavily. "Fine. But if it comes to the point where I must kill, then I will force myself to do it, for _her_ sake."

And that was only the beginning. They had me do tasks such as steal documents, spy on other guilds, and sabotage certain events, all in an effort to track down the K.o.B's whereabouts, all while Laughing Coffin fulfilled their own needs.

In about one year, I have helped coordinate assassinations of K.o.B. members, as well as members of other large guilds, Laughing Coffin having turned into an elite red-player guild along the way.

But I didn't care, all I cared about was getting her back. I killed people along the way, but only a few, notably the bastard that hit her in the back of the head.

The K.o.B will pay.

 _Sometimes, in times of need and hardship, you will find a friend in yesterday's foe._

 _Laughing Coffin._

 _How you cleverly used me still amazes me to this day._


	5. To Overlook Sin

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 4: To Overlook Sin

Date: Various

 _Blinded by rage, I was unable to see the truth, to see it through the lies._

 _Instead I killed, bloodthirsty, convinced by PoH that I was only removing them from here, not the real world. I guess it really woudn't have mattered if I was absolutely sure that they died IRL, because all I cared about was vengeance._

 _Vengeance, the fuel of my soul._

Target: Hanzen

Guild: K.o.B.

Date: January 4, 2025

Cause of death: Rapier through forehead

Hanzen was crawling on the floor, clutching his stomach where I stabbed him.

"You were always good at what you did, Shinigami," he said. "But I never knew you were capable of murder."

"There are lot of things I never knew I was capable of," I said. "But here I am. So why don't you be a good pal and tell me what you've done with her so far?"

"Look at you, all riled up yet so naive. You know nothing, you damn fool. Open your eyes, we aren't doing anything."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Orders. That's what happened."

Metal piercing flesh and bone, another one dead.

Target: xXNecronXx

Guild: K.o.B.

Date: January 28, 2025

Cause of death: Headshot with flintlock pistol

"I'll take that," I said, taking the map marked with all of the K.o.B.'s HQs.

"What are you doing?" xXNecronXx asked.

"Taking what's necessary. And since you failed to protect it, it is no longer yours."

"Do you have any idea what could happen if that info fell into the wrong hands? Disaster, that's what."

"Should have thought about that before guarding it so poorly."

"Whatever, whether we make it out of this game all depends on who you present that to," he said, before I shot him in the head.

Target: Blitz

Guild: K.o.B.

Date: February 13, 2025

Cause of death: Decapitation by longsword

"Why, why are you doing this?" Blitz asked, laying down on the floor, mortally wounded.

"To take out an important member of your wretched guild, as well as to draw out any information that I can," I replied.

He spat at me. "Fuck you," he said.

I wiped the spit off my face. "So that's how it's going to be," I said. I then stabbed my longsword into his thigh, swishing it around for maximum pain. I watched as his HP started to decline.

"OW! FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" he yelled in agony.

"Now tell me, where is she?" I asked. I pushed the sword in deeper.

"FINE! FINE! I'll tell you! Just get this sword out, please," he pleaded.

I took the sword out, just in time to keep him from dying.

He looked up at me. "They took her to Heathcliff's HQ. He is keeping her underground. Says no one should know about her, except those involved with that operation."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Hell, nobody knows. The commander has been keeping his intentions to himself. It's been over a year and-"

"It's been over a year of pain and worry!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Every day, I look out the window of my old house, hoping she will come back to me safely. Every fucking day for the last year! You bastards, what were you doing? What did I do to you?"

I was stepping closer to him as he tried to back away, my eyes visible with murderous intent.

"Do you know what happens when someone dies here? They die IRL!" he said, fear in his tone.

My sword was raised high.

"Listen, I know it sounds harsh, but rest assured she is being taken care-"

Metal striking flesh, his head flying off.

I watch as his body disintegrates into the colorful pieces.

"Go to hell, you snake."

That night, my mind was deeply troubled. For the first time since me and her were seperated, I had once again returned to the state of being skeptical about murder.

Do people really die?

Do they not?

I was confused. PoH might be lying to me. I never really heard him give a thorough explanation about his reasons. I was too intent on vengeance, I forgot to question the things I should have.

I put on all my gear, and equipped my two swords.

"No turning back now," I said as I went into PoH's private office.

It was empty, just the way I needed it. I looked under his desk and found his journal.

One of the pages said:

"It was a shame the K.o.B. got ahold of the girl. Heard that they were to abduct them to keep them in protection, according to one of my spies. Pity, we could have used a marksman like her, just as we could have used someone like the black-swordsman. But atleast we have Shinigami, just as good if not better than Kirito, in terms of will-power atleast. I have successfully used him and his hunger for vengeance to slowly destroy the K.o.B., and other guilds who hunt down fellow red-players. Look at the fool, mindlessly killing convinced he hasn't killed anybody. I shall dispatch him, both here and the real world when the K.o.B. has reached its breaking point."

I dropped the book. I had blood on my hands the entire time. I'm such a fool.

"PoH you bastard, you're going to pay," I said to myself.

"So now you know the truth."

I turned around. It was PoH.

"PoH, what the hell did I just read?"

"The truth."

He started walking around me. "And yes, you were only a pawn, a naive one at that."

I tried to slice him, but he easily evaded.

"Oh don't be surprised."

"Why would you do this."

"For fun."

"FOR FUN? You made me slaughter innocents!"

"And the game allowed it."

XaXa and Johny entered the room.

I was outnumbered. PoH continued. "Don't you get it yet? Death, whether it may be real or not, is all part of the game. All for fun."

"You're a sick bastard," I said, rage flowing through my veins.

"I guess I am, what can I do?" Poh said. "Dispose of him."

"Orders are orders, swordsman," said XaXa.

"Nothing personal, kid," said Johny.

I had no choice but to jump out the window to escape.

So jump out the window I did, and I ran towards the woods...

I made it quite a distance before I felt something hit my back. I pulled off the object to inspect it.

"Fucking paralysis sleep darts," I said, as my vision faded to black...

I woke up, and was greeted by non other than the K.o.B.'s Commander.

Heathcliff.

Another end, yet another beginning.

 _Life is interesting, especially because of its surprises._

 _All I cared about now was what they did to her._

 _And what their intentions were._


	6. Reunited, Once More

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 5: Reunited, Once More

Date: February 14, 2025

 _Men are created equal. That's how it should be._

 _But Heathcliff is another thing._

 _To some, his presence is as important as a king's. A legend._

I looked around this white room I was confined in. Surprisingly, I was still in my clothes, and I wasn't restricted in any way whatsoever.

"I could send you off to prison," said Heathcliff. "But I'm led to believe you were mislead, confused, by those you once called allies."

"Then why keep me here?" I asked.

"Because, Mr. Yuurei, I am a fair man."

 _How does he know my last name?_

"But aside all formalities," he continued, "I believe I owe you quite a few things."

I wasn't sure what anything meant anymore.

"One, an apology, specifically for what I did to you. I will admit that I wasn't the best strategist, and what happened that night was purely of my own accord. Only know that it was urgent," Heathcliff stated.

 _You?_

"And two, I give you the rights to be Ms. Asada's protector, rest assured, it's only fancy talk for, 'You are now together again,' no strings attached," he said.

"Who is Ms. Asada?" I asked, confused.

"My apologies, you simply know her as Sinon."

"Then how do you know what our real names are?"

"Irrelevant, for now," he said. "Now get up, we shall go see her."

We walked down a set of stairs that lead to an underground corridor. The corridor itself seemed to stretch infinitely before us.

"I understand how much she means to you," Heathcliff said. "Everyday, I visit her down here, and more often than you think, she tells stories of her adventures here in SAO, especially with you. I can only understand the lengths you went to, and being fed lies by Laughing Coffin made it no better either. I believe you see her as a little sister, but probably more as a daughter."

I didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," he simply stated.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked suddenly.

"As a matter of security. Look at what happened when LC got ahold of you. It would have been worse if they got her too. Simply put, operations like the one you experienced was an effort to prevent orange-players and red-players from recruiting skilled players like you and her to join them in their treacherous schemes," he said.

We finally stopped in front of a door labeled _S-9_.

 _S? Probably for "Sinon". But what about the 9?_

"Here we are," he said. He then gave me a silver key. "Obviously this opens the door. Only enter when I am out of sight." He then started to walk back towards the corridor entrance. "One more thing, wash yourself, your odor is less than desirable. Then go to sleep. We have many things to discuss tomorrow."

He then continued, until he was too far to see.

I put the key in the keyhole, turning it clockwise until I heard a small _click._

I opened the door, and was greeted by a face I would never forget.

"Shinigami!" she exclaimed, as she ran towards me.

I caught her in my embrace. "I missed you too, Sinon."

We then parted, my hands on her shoulders. "You haven't changed much, but you have grown taller," I said, smiling.

"Of course, I'm fifteen now," she replied.

"Yeah, we've all grown a bit older," I said. I scan the room and see the Necro Spear hanging on the wall. "Nice to see that rifle hasn't gone to waste during my absence."

"Yeah, I guess, but I still use it when I go monster hunting with the other K.o.B. guys. As a matter of fact, I haven't bought much of anything concerning weapons, only a few extra parts," she said, "and I see you still have your swords."

Then silence. It was awkward, seeing each other again after so long. I decided to break the ice.

"Speaking of K.o.B.," I said, "what the hell are you wearing? Dear lord, you look like a princess." She was wearing the white female K.o.B outfit, complete with the red outlining and detail. "But that's actually kind of badass, you know, princesses with sniper rifles."

"Shut up!" she said blushing. "Well, well you look like some psycho serial killer with that black hood and those fake bandages!" she retorted, obviously failing at it.

"Whatever," I stated plainly.

"It's not my fault! Besides I only have to wear this when I'm around K.o.B. grounds, and when I'm out in the forest I could wear my old outfit," she said.

I started to laugh, and soon we were just laughing together.

The clothes we were wearing. They were opposites. Black and white. To a commoner's eyes, we would look like enemies.

I pulled her in closer, our foreheads touching. "I will keep that promise I made. Now go rest, we'll have much time together after I discuss things with Heathcliff.

That night, I went to the river to wash myself, and my clothes.

 _Nothing better than darkness to secure privacy._

I then headed back into the K.o.B. building in my casual clothes, and went to my room.

 _S-1._

I layed down and closed my eyes.

 _My eyes opened, and I see that I'm in some black space._

 _Suddenly, Heathcliff appeared before me._

 _"I'm about to tell you a secret that you will be the first to know," he said._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"First, I would like you to know I'm not stopping you from sharing this secret with others, all I ask is that you be wise as to who you disclose this information to."_

 _"Fine."_

 _Heathcliff's avatar transforms into another person._

 _It was none other than the developer of the NerveGear._

 _"Kayaba!" I exclaimed._

 _"I know what you're thinking," he said. "That I'm evil for what I have done. You are also probably wondering why I did this. I don't even know anymore. But I am going to give you an opportunity."_

 _"What?"_

 _Suddenly the letter "A" from the Argus logo appears on top of my left hand._

 _He then continued. "I have given you the power of a GM, but that doesn't mean you are invincible."_

 _"So what do I do?"_

 _"Simple," he responded. "Gather a team of five, including yourself, but I have a feeling you'd want to take Sinon with you."_

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 _"Well, you are her protector now right? I think you're the only one suited for that job."_

 _"I don't think she'll be safe going with me."_

 _"Then protect her, like you've promised. Ever since you were seperated, she longed to be with you, yearning for the day you come back to adventure with her. And have you forgotten that you are now a GM? If she dies, you can easily revive her, as well as the other three you pick."_

 _"Fine," I replied. "Tell me more about my new powers."_

 _"You can only revive those who are part of your five-player guild, and you have to do it within five minutes of in-game death. You can, however, grant anyone brief invincibility, even yourself, lasting about a minute. These powers are unique to you. There are a seperate set of powers you have that you can bestow upon your guild members. These are nightvision, teleportation, and the ability to manipulate time," he explained. "But also know that each power consumes your energy, some more than others, so use them wisely._

 _"Ok, now tell me about my mission, and why I need a guild of five."_

 _"Laughing Coffin targets groups like us, and you know why we can't have that."_

 _"Because you are the only ones, along with a couple solo players, who even try to clear the game."_

 _"Precisely. We were almost at our breaking point. It was a miracle you snapped out of your hateful trance. If you had continued fighting alongside LC, things could be worst. Especially for you."_

 _"So you want me to take out all of LC? Is that it?"_

 _"Yes. But don't worry about anything. You have powers, so it shouldn't be much of a challenge. You get to pick your own members. There's you and Sinon, already powerful enough. To add three more elite players should make you near invincible. And to lower suspicion, even though you are to be red-players, your indicator will remain green. You also don't have to have a set uniform."_

 _"Wow, fair enough indeed."_

 _"One more thing," he said, "here's a unique swordskill, seeing as you don't have one yet."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Necro Blade. Killing anyone with it allows you to summon their avatars, scars and battle damage still present, as an undead warrior to serve you. Since that person is dead, the avatar is controlled by a hard-mode AI."_

 _"So I'm a necromancer, the ONLY necromancer," I asked._

 _"Yes. Now rest. Meet me in my main office tomorrow. I will be present as Heathcliff, and other members of the K.o.B. will be present as well," he said. "Farewell, swordsman," he said, disappearing into the darkness._

That next morning, I went to Heathcliff.

We discussed many things, such as our plan, but nothing about him being Kayaba or the powers he gave me.

"You are now free to leave, along with Sinon," he said.

"Many thanks, commander," I replied.

"You are also absolved of your crimes against the Knights of Blood, the Holy Dragon Alliance, and the Aincrad Liberation Army," he continued. "Now get going, she is waiting for you."

"As you wish," I bowed and left promptly.

In my hurry, I accidentally bumped into someone.

The black-swordsman.

"Hey, watch where you are going," he said plainly.

 _Man, how he said that was lifeless. But he also pissed me off._

I then said, "Well I'm in a hurry under orders from Heathcliff himself."

His expression changed from lifeless, to the "holy shit I'm in trouble" face.

I then continued, pleased with the short work I made of him. "You wouldn't want me to report you, right? Especially since you've already taken the second-in-command away from him."

His face was priceless.

"I'm very sorry sir, I'll be on my way," he said panickingly, before hurrying away.

I went to Sinon's room to break the news to her.

"Hey Shinigami, what's up," she said.

"Gather all your things, change into your old clothes, 'cause we're getting the hell out of here!" I said.

The next couple of minutes were a mess, finding out which things to keep, and which to delete.

We ended up keeping only our weapons, extra ammo, casual clothing besides our main outfits, crystals, potions, and some food.

"Now that's all over with, we gotta change out of our outfits," I said, considering how we're going to do it.

"Turn around Shinigami," she said. "I know you're a guy but a woman needs her privacy."

"Fine, but you turn around too."

"Deal."

We both pressed the buttons to take our clothes off, but thank Kayaba we keep our undergarments on.

I finished equipping my old coat from the olden days. It was white, with blue stripes and sections. I wore a blue dress shirt beneath it. I also wore brown shoes with blue pants to complete my outfit. I also equipped my swords.

I was bored. I was already done. But she wasn't.

 _It's always something with women when it comes to clothes._

So I waited. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

 _I think I'm gonna fall asleep now..._

 _..._

"I'm ready, you could turn around now," she said.

"What? Oh. Ok, let's go," I replied weakly.

I looked at her and myself.

 _Just like the old times._

"So what do we do with our guild outfits?" she asked.

"We keep them, in memory of our past," I said. "We'll go to the Steele Lancer's graves later. It is still early after all."

We arrived at the site around 11:00 AM.

"Hello Viron, I'm sorry it took us so long to come back here. Only know that we might not be back for a long time," I said, surprised the graves weren't disturbed during our time of absence. "Man, you would be surprised by the things me and this little kiddo did while we were gone. I became LC's hired killer, and Sinon became the K.o.B.'s second princess. All the things I never imagined."

Sinon punched me in the arm, annoyed again by my remarks.

"Ow, fine, sorry, geez," I said, rubbing the sore part of my arm, while Sinon was pleased by her victory.

It was followed by silence, as we prayed for them.

"Shinigami," Sinon spoke.

"What?" I replied.

"What happened when you were gone?"

"I did many things. I looked for you, killing along the way, killing people I shouldn't have killed. I was fooled. I was blind. All I cared about was finding you, without giving a second thought about who would pay for my sins. I'm sorry," I said.

She reached up, putting her hands on my cheeks. "It's ok, all that matters now is that we're together again. Anyone could understand why you did what you did. Just promise me you'll try to not go berserk again," she said.

"I promise," I said, "but I have to tell you about something."

I hold out my hand, showing her the mark.

"Now, I need you to promise me that what I tell you stays between you and me," I whispered.

"Of course," she whispered back.

"Heathcliff, Heathcliff is Kayaba. He gave me two sets of powers. One set unique to me, and one set I could grant to you and three others."

"Three others?"

"Yes. We're going to start a guild of five, and we're going to take down Laughing Coffin, as well as other red-players. But don't worry, as long as I'm breathing, they won't lay a finger on you."

She looked down on the ground, taking my thoughts into consideration. "Shinigami," she said.

I look at her.

"I understand what you- what we have to do," she said. She looks up at me. "I'll do my best. Make me a part of your guild."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nods her head.

I grab her left hand with both my hands, and say these words:

"Grant this human my powers, for they shall aid me in my quest."

The mark slowly started to appear on her left hand.

"There," I said. "You are now part of my guild."

"So what's your guild called?" she curiously asked.

I thought about my unique swordskill, and our abilities resembling that of a phantom.

"Necro Phantasma," I said, "that is the name of our guild."

"Sounds fine to me, partner," she said. "Though you will protect me, right? Like you always say."

"Of course I will, 'till I die, 'till my last breath. I will keep you safe."

 _From that moment on, we were to be known as Phantoms._

 _Necro Phantasma was to become the silver bullet._

 _The solution to SAO's problems._


	7. The End of the Hunt

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 6: The End of the Hunt

Date: May 4, 2025

 _All things must come to an end._

 _Including this hunt._

 _How long has everyone waited for justice to be brought down upon these murderers? I don't know anymore. All I know is I'll be the one to bring it._

Many months passed. I feel like I repeated something I have done already. Bringing down an organization? Maybe. But this time it's my former allies I'm bringing down.

XaXa, Johny, and the rest of Laughing Coffin have been captured, but 20 of them were struck down. 20 more bodies added to the count of already dead SAO players. I don't regret it. They deserved it, and so do I. But I can't die, not now. I shall instead repent for my sins.

Despite our accomplishment, Heathcliff was still dissatisfied. For one, we were a couple months late on executing our plan, due to some unexpected delays. Finally, Poh escaped, along with some of his henchmen.

But these months weren't all dissatisfaction, for I have found three other members to complete my guild.

Edward, a handsome young man, who has the body of a soldier, but with the attitude of one who wants to live life in the fullest. His moves are that of an elite naval officer, with attacks that are as powerful as they are swift. We found him going toe-to-toe with red-players by himself.

Arthur, a tall bulky man, only made more intimidating by his massive set of armor, yet he is a friendly individual. But don't let appearances fool you, as he can run faster than most of us. Equipped with longsword and shield, his attack and defense are on par with Heathcliff's.

And finally, Six-Cubed, but we just call him Six. He was blind since he was 7, and relied heavily on his other senses to navigate through this life. Therefore his senses are as sharp as a wolf's. But in this world he can see, and that makes him all the more deadlier. A quiet soul who is an embodiment of the word "assassin." Agile and swift, he employs techniques similar to that of LC's assassins. Equipped with a bow and and two sharp daggers, there is no escape from this individual's sights once spotted.

All of us share a common trait, despite how different we are. We are the last lights of our former guilds who fell victim to the evils of this world.

We carry on with their memories and dreams.

And that is why we will succeed.

"Succeed in what?" you ask.

To end Laughing Coffin, to truly end it that is.

"Are you truly prepared to end this?" Heathcliff asked.

"Indeed, he must die, or else he might once again give rise to another group of red-players. LC is dead, but he isn't. I have to do this," I replied.

"In that case," he said, "I trust that you will succeed. While you are doing that, I will lead the assault team to the level 75 boss."

"Good luck to you then," I replied. I then exited the room.

My team was waiting for me outside in the hallway.

"Do you really have to do this?" Sinon asked, worry in her eyes.

"C'mon now, LC is dead, and PoH is weak. No need for unnecessary violence," Arthur followed.

"Yeah boss, and today's your birthday, go and enjoy yourself," Edward added.

Six nodded in agreement.

Sinon grabbed my hands. "You don't have to do this."

I looked at her, and the rest of the group. I closed my eyes. "I know," I said, "but it must be done."

I open my eyes. "We don't have forever to waste. You all know that."

They all nodded.

"But," I continued with a smile, "if we all get back alive today, THEN we'll have that party."

"Really!?" Sinon asked with a surprised smile.

"Yes, you heard right," I confirmed.

"Yes, that cake is mine!" Edward exclaimed.

"Not before we waste ourselves with a hearty glass of wine!" Arthur yelled.

Six had a grin on his face.

I looked at them all. Moments like these are the ones I live for. The ones that convince me that there is more to life than fighting.

We set out before noon, and PoH's hideout wasn't completely hard to find. There was only one problem worth noting.

It was deep in a forest, specifically the log cabin were I woke up that one night, and I knew all too well where PoH would place his guards.

We had to be careful on how we would take them out and infiltrate his safehouse undetected.

However, Six took the lead and cleared out the guards while we followed behind, but not too far either.

Now here we are, hiding behind bushes roughly 20 meters from his front door.

Two guards were at the front, one guard was by a window, and another two were up on the roof. One target for each of us. I signaled my team to pull out our throwing knives, and pointed for them who their specific targets were.

I held up my fingers. _5\. 4. 3. 2. 1._ I close my hand in to a fist. _Mark!_

We simultaneously threw our knives at our targets, simultaneously killing them as well.

We then tip-toed across that 20-meter clearing and stopped at the front. I whispered my plan to them.

Me and Sinon climbed to the window at the second floor were the guard was standing, while Edward and Six went through the front door. Arthur stood guard outside.

 _By now, they should have noticed that it's a little to quiet, and I wouldn't be surprised they heard the disintegrations._

"Boss, we just lost 5 of our guards!" a voice yelled out.

 _Damn, I should have known it would notify them._

"Find the scum, and bring them to me."

 _PoH._

I then heard the sound of metal striking flesh.

"God, what the hell this was supposed to be stealth!" I heard Edward yell from below.

We were caught. We all headed outside through the window. Thank god all of us are alive.

But we were surrounded in the clearing by ten LC members, all armed with rare boss drops.

"PoH, you are a colossal fool," I said with a grin.

"Is that so?" he said. "Then die."

He, along with the other ten charged at us.

We stood there waiting for them to hit us.

"Now DIE as I had planned you to!" PoH yelled.

But his efforts were all in vain.

We teleported outwards, and now we surrounded them.

"Six, paralysis darts," I said.

He nodded, and threw 11 darts at once, hitting them all, including PoH.

They fell to the ground.

"Now," I said, "you will know the true meaning of suffering."

I activated my swordskill, and proceeded to kill each and everyone of his guards. One by one, they shattered and was consumed by my blade.

The effect of the dart wore off on PoH, and he shot right at me with his blade, aiming for my throat, but was blocked by Arthur, who then shoved him away.

"You are going to have to try alot harder if you want to kill me, let alone five of us," I said.

"ARISE, MY FALLEN VICTIMS!" I yelled, summoning the empty souls in my possession.

And out of thin air, the ten I had just killed spawned again, but this time as unquestioning servants.

"Attack!" I commanded.

The corpses moved forward, with the same speed and power just a few moments ago.

We watched as PoH struggled to survive, but survive he did.

"Phantoms, let us finish him with style," I said.

I sliced his arm off.

Sinon shot him in the lung.

Edward carved an X onto him.

Arthur then bashed him on the chest, sending him flying through the air, hitting his back agains the wall of his cabin.

Six then slowly walked up to him.

He then spoke.

"This for my mother, who fell victim to your wretched ways," he said, holding one of his daggers high, facing downwards. "You deserve this."

The sound of metal piercing a heart.

I walked up to Six, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Six, I'm sure she is proud," I said.

He then turned to face me.

"She always believed in avenging those who have fallen, all for the sake of justice," he said.

PoH started to laugh. "It is only a matter of time before your eyes will be opened," he said as he disintegrated.

Later that night, we got together and had that party I had promised.

"Cheers to the boss, 'cause it's his birthday!" Edward yelled, half drunk.

"Cheers to Six for finishing our mission and being a tremendous help along the way," I said. I noticed Six blush for a bit.

I looked at him. "You did good today kid, keep up the good work." I held up my glass. "Cheers."

We bumped our glasses together and took a sip of our wine.

We all then ate, talked, all the things you would do at a party.

Sinon stood by the window of the inn while everyone, including Six, was dancing with Arthur and Edward, all three drunk as hell.

"What's the matter kiddo?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said, "just getting some fresh air from the window."

Then silence, between us anyways.

"Hey," I said, "we're almost there."

She then looked at me with a confused expression.

"SAO will be cleared shortly, and we'll return home soon," I said.

"So what will happen then?" she asked.

I grabbed her hands. "I will find you, and I will stand by you again."

She smiled. "Of course you will."

I then hugged her for a moment. That warmth of her embrace, one of the many fruits of protecting someone, is what I treasure most.

We pulled apart for a bit.

"Happy birthday," she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Ooooh, someone has a crush," Edward said jokingly, still under the influence.

"Go to hell Edward," I retorted.

"Now now boys, let's not get angry about little things," Arthur said, himself struggling to keep standing.

I look over at Six, who is already snoozing away on the table.

"Let's clean this mess up and go to bed," I said.

"Why? We're not going anywhere tomorrow aren't we?" Sinon asked.

"No, but the innkeeper is gonna be pissed if she sees how fucked up these guys are, and how we totally trashed the place," I said. We both then started to laugh.

We cleaned up the mess, which is very easy compared to IRL because all we had to do was press a single button to dispose of the trash.

We then convinced the others to go to clean up and go to bed, but I had to drag Six's ass up the stairs as he was still out cold.

After cleaning up, I flopped down onto bed, feeling exhausted from all the things I did today. Sinon then went into my room and flopped down next to me.

"What are you doing? Don't you have your own bed AND room?" I asked half-awake.

"Yeah, but let me stay here for tonight, because I can hear those guys snore from my room," she said. "Please?" She then proceeded to make "the face."

 _Damn those eyes of hers. But what choice do I have?_

"Fine," I said.

She then layed down. "Good night," she said as she fell to sleep.

"Good night," I said as I closed my eyes.

 _Mom, is this how it felt when I asked to sleep in your bed because I was scared?_

I smiled looking at Sinon, as I slowly started to drift into slumber.

 _That hunt is now over._

 _My goals have been reached._

 _Now all that's left is to escape this death game with all five of us alive._


	8. Phantom Betrayal

Fragmentum Memoria:

An SAO AU fanfic

Chapter 7: Phantom Betrayal

Date: May 11, 2025

 _The day has come._

 _One final struggle, and quite an unexpected one at that._

 _The phantom has passed._

We got up early in the morning, as we had a couple hours of walking ahead of us. We also didn't want to be late, due to the fact that Heathcliff was expecting us.

And right now isn't exactly the best time to aggravate him.

The Floor 75 boss was said to be difficult, and he needed all the players he can get. And we can't exactly teleport there either, or else we'd use up alot of energy doing that.

But now we had been walking for 2 hours, and I figure we are almost there, judging by the area we are in currently.

"Sinon," I called out.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of this place?" I asked.

"You mean the woods?"

"No."

"Then what is it, Shinigami?"

I stopped in my tracks.

I breathed in, and breathed out.

"This death game," I said.

Everyone stopped walking.

"It's just how it is," Six said grimly. "Filled to the brim with death and pointless violence." He then looks at his hand, balling it into a fist. "But that's why I'm here, why we're here," he continued, now turning to face us, "to stop that violence."

Sinon put her hand on his shoulder, then looked at me. "He's right," she said.

"Boss, you know how it is," stated Edward.

"Agreed. There's nothing more to do than cut it down," said Arthur.

"How about you, Shinigami? What do you think of this place?" Sinon asked.

"I... I think... I think it is... something meaningful," I said, tears welling in my eyes.

They all had surprised looks on their faces.

I then continued. "There were times that I felt like this existence didn't matter, but, when I found you all, I felt like it was worth living." I fell to my knees. and started to cry.

Sinon ran and knelt beside me, grabbing me in her arms. "Hush now, we'll always be here for you."

"I still marvel at the fact that killers have the ability to be grateful for something, let alone cry over it," said Edward.

"Hey, respect the man," Arthur said. "He's seen plenty, and he's just grateful that we're all still alive and well."

"Shinigami," Sinon said, "you know that we'll always be together. You know that this team, will never be broken, so long as any of us are alive."

"You're right," I said, getting up. "I have a faith that we'll all make it out of this alive," I continued, "so how about we finish this death game?"

With that we bolted through those woods, and reached the boss location, our hearts determined to see this game through to the end.

But we were too late...

The monster was gone, but everyone was down. Down not dead.

"Everyone wait out here," I said. I leaned in closer through the gate.

I listened, and listen I did to Heathcliffs twisted revelation.

Everything happened quickly before I knew it.

Kirito was the only one who could kill Heathcliff, not that he was the only one capable, but because he is the only one with the opportunity.

Then the sound of metal piercing flesh.

I then knew what I had to do.

I casted my power to Kirito, keeping him alive, and he...

He...

Killed Heathcliff.

The game was done.

Not that Kayaba would know, convinced it was willpower that kept the Black Swordsman alive.

2 long years. And it's over. Simple as that.

Not that my story is over.

 _We work so hard to attain our goals._

 _But when we get to them, what then?_

 _Our journey maybe over, but our companionship isn't._


End file.
